memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert April (Kelvin timeline)
| Assign = | Rank = captain | Insignia = Sleeve insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = hazel | Hair Color = grey | altimage = | altcaption = }} "I'd been captain going on ten years. Felt more at home away from Earth than on it. You might not feel that way yet Kirk, but you will, believe me you will." :- Robert April telling his story, 2259. Robert T. April was a 23rd century Human who was known for having developed the vessel. History Early life and career April was born in England on Earth in 2194. ( ) :Star Trek.com gives April's birth year as 2195. He entered Starfleet Academy. ( ) As an ensign, he served aboard the . Eventually he transferred to the where he served for three years. During his time in this post, April started to develop plans for what would eventually become the vessel. After the Los Angeles assignment, he was transferred to Starfleet Logistics where he recruited Lawrence Marvick and Richard Daystrom to assist him in developing his starship design. ( ) April eventually became a captain in 2229. ( ) Command of Enterprise By the late 2230s, April had become captain of the Federation starship . During his time as the Enterprise's captain, he had his first officer, , build a control program into the computer as a fail safe, in case an enemy took control of the ship. Circa 2239, he and the Enterprise did a routine survey of Phaedus IV and it's inhabitants. April saw how s were oppressing non-shadow Phaedans. Thus April decided to help them. He worked with Marcus to fake his own death in order to assist the non-Shadow Phaedans by violating the Prime Directive. Marcus covered April's tracks and stayed in contact with him. April took a good deal of weapons and technology with him. He spent two decades working with the Phaedan rebellion. During that time, April acquired more Starfleet technology from a trader named who was being supplied covertly by Section 31 agents. The truth about April's fate was revealed in 2259 when he met Captain after an Enterprise shuttle was shot down by the Shadows. The former Enterprise captain, along with his colleague Mudd and Kirk's communications officer, Lieutenant helped the current captain rescue his XO, helmsman, and security officer from the Shadow's camp. ( | }}; }}) Kirk's XO, Commander eventually discovered that the Shadow Phaedans were being backed by the Klingon Empire. Kirk made it clear to April that he would at least give the non-Shadow Phaedans food and supplies. April and Mudd were then questioned by both Spock and Kirk as to why they were not told of the Klingons. April told Kirk that he was not quite sure if Kirk would agree to his request to use the Enterprise against the Shadow Phaedans. He told Kirk that after the Shadow Phaedans finished off the white Phaedans, the Klingons would establish a colony there, and then move on to the real enemy, which was the Federation. April and Mudd were then ordered to sickbay for an examination. Knowing that Kirk wanted to leave the system, lest they risk starting a war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, April instead subdued the security guards, took their weapons and went to the bridge with Mudd. Once there, he stunned Ensign and the other officers on the bridge. April then used Protocol 31 to take control of the Enterprise's automated systems and sealed off the bridge. Afterwards, April contacted the Klingon commanders on Qo'noS, offering them the Enterprise in exchange for making him governor of Phaedus IV. When he found out how Kirk and Spock were making there way through the jefferies tubes, April had bulkheads activated to seal them off. Scotty managed to disable Protocol 31, and Kirk and Spock subdued April and Mudd before he could hand the Enterprise to Commander . April was placed in Starfleet custody at a starbase, but Marcus and covered up the Phaedus IV incident and Protocol 31, much to Kirk's chagrin. ( | | }}) Following the events of Khan's attacks Kirk visited April to let April know that his plan with Marcus to start a war had failed. ( }}) Appendices Appearances * Countdown to Darkness, Issue 1 * Countdown to Darkness, Issue 2 * Countdown to Darkness, Issue 3 * Countdown to Darkness, Issue 4 * After Darkness, Part 1 category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet captains category:section 31 associates category:2194 births category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701's predecessor) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)